A Party With Best Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Plex, Shocks, Vamps, Snare-Oh, Alien X, and Rachel plan a surprise party for Kristin. Birthday story for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**A birthday story for EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin. Here you go, Amiga! Happy Birthday! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Pokemon belongs to its respective owners. Shocks and Vamps belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**A Party With Best Friends**

"Got the cake?"

"Being delivered as we speak."

"And the gifts?"

"All right here."

The voices belonged to Ultimate Rath, better known as Plex, Shocks, and Vamps, who were gathered to plan Kristin's birthday party. They had asked Rachel to help them out and she had agreed and was currently picking up the birthday cake while Snare-Oh and Alien X were spending time with Kristin and had promised to bring her to the Mansion when everything was ready. They were currently at the movies enjoying themselves, which gave the others time to plan the party.

Plex held up four Pokemon plushies of Mewtwo, Charizard, Riolu, and Lucario. "She's going to love these," he said.

"Along with a Pikachu hat and this Pokemon book," Vamps said with a grin.

"And these Pokeballs with Pokemon in them," said Shocks, holding up a Luxury ball that held a figurine of Mew and an Ultra Ball that held a figurine of Rockruff.

"I hope the bakery got the cake right," Plex said.

"Same here," Vamps said.

They had ordered a large cake with buttercream frosting and decorated like the outdoors. On the cake was supposed to be a large regular Pokeball that would contain the figurines of Growlithe, Togekiss, Pigeotto, and Milotic. They had found the large Pokeball and figurines ahead of time and Rachel had brought them to the bakery to request the cake and that they be put on the cake.

"I'm sure they did," Shocks said with a nod. "And Kristin is going to love it, along with her presents."

"Speaking of which, we better get these wrapped up," Plex said.

Moments later, the gifts were wrapped and Rachel pulled into the driveway. The aliens went out to help her carry the large cake, which was a double-layer full sheet cake. To their delight, the bakery had gotten it right and they carefully set it on the dining room table, placing Kristin's gifts in a nearby chair. Rachel smiled. "She's going to love it, guys," she said. "And not just because of the cake and presents."

They looked at her curiously and she smiled. "Because you all put this together for her out of the goodness of your hearts," she said.

"We'd do anything for our family and Kristin is a big part of our family," Vamps said, smiling.

"I still remember when she first met us," Shocks said. "To think we'd go from being friends with her to calling her our sister."

"I'm proud to call her my sister," Plex said with a smile.

Rachel heard voices and looked outside to see Snare-Oh and Alien X, both in their human disguises, and Kristin walking up the driveway. "Here they come!" She whispered in excitement.

Quickly, Vamps dimmed the lights in the dining room and he, Shocks, and Plex hid by the dining room doors. Rachel headed out, closing the doors behind her and going to greet her brothers and sister.

* * *

Kristin grinned as she entered the Mansion. "That was a great movie," she said happily before spying Rachel and running over to her, hugging her.

Rachel returned the hug. "Happy birthday, Kristin," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," the girl said.

"And now, for the best part," Snare-Oh said, holding up a bandana.

Kristin looked curious and felt Alien X place his hands on her shoulders. "We'll have to blindfold you for a bit, Kristin," he said gently.

Knowing they wouldn't blindfold her without a reason, she nodded and closed her eyes, feeling the blindfold come over her eyes gently and being tied in the back. Snare-Oh was careful to not tie it too tight, but not too loose. "How is that, Kristin?" He asked. "Is it too tight?"

She shook her head. "No, just right," she said with a smile. "I trust you, Snare-Oh."

He smiled at that and Alien X gently tickled Kristin's neck, making her giggle and grab his hands. He chuckled before placing a hand on her left shoulder. Snare-Oh placed one hand on Kristin's right shoulder and Rachel nodded, heading for the dining room while the aliens gently guided Kristin to there.

At first, she was a little disoriented, but trusted the aliens. She did paused a moment and pull in her breath a bit too quickly. Snare-Oh and Alien X at once stopped. "Kristin? Are you alright?" The Celestialsapien asked in concern.

"Where are we going?" She asked, a note of fear in her voice.

"Only to the dining room, little sister," Snare-Oh said soothingly, rubbing her back with a gentle hand.

"Nothing's going to jump out and scare you," Alien X promised.

"Of course not," Rachel said, opening the doors and seeing the other three aliens waiting patiently. "I would scold anyone for doing so on your birthday, Kristin."

It was true. The inhabitants had a rule that they all adhered to without fail. On birthdays, there would be no intentional scares. If a scare did happen accidentally, then the one who scared the birthday person was to make it right. All the aliens stuck to this rule.

Snare-Oh gently squeezed Kristin's shoulder. "Alien X and I are going to lead you to a chair," he said.

"Okay," she said with a nod, trusting them as she knew they would keep their word.

When she was seated, she listened closely, but didn't hear anything. "Kristin, I'm going to strike a match to light the candles so we can see, okay?" Rachel said.

Grateful to the older woman for her thoughtfulness, she nodded, hearing the match strike before it was silent again and she felt the blindfold being gently removed. She blinked before seeing a huge cake in front of her with the words 'Happy Birthday Kristin' in green lettering and polka-dotted candles that were lit, giving off a soft glow and revealing a large regular Pokeball with four of her favorite Pokemon inside of it.

Surprise was on Kristin's face before she smiled and closed her eyes, making a wish before blowing out the candles and the lights came on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KRISTIN!" Three familiar aliens called out.

"Plex! Shocks! Vamps!" She said happily and ran to hug them. They hugged her back, smiling at her happiness.

"Did we surprise you?" Shocks asked with a smile.

"Yes," she said. "And this is an awesome surprise."

"It's not over yet," Plex said with a smile.

"It's just barely beginning," Vamps said.

Rachel cut the cake and they were soon enjoying it as Kristin enjoyed the Pokeball with the figurines inside. When she was given her other gifts, her eyes shone with happiness before she looked at her family. "How did you guys know my favorite Pokemon?" She asked.

"Because we've listened and learned," Shocks said, grinning.

"And best friends and family know exactly what you like," Snare-Oh said.

"Very true," Rachel nodded in agreement.

Kristin smiled, hugging them all again. "Thank you, guys," she said, a few tears of happiness escaping from her eyes.

She wouldn't ever forget this birthday.

* * *

**Happy birthday, EmeraldMoonGreen! :) Hope it's a blast! :) **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
